Space Affairs
by twinklenetspartaproductions
Summary: Annalee and Dawn are joining the Enterprise crew. These two friends are about to embark on adventures into space, while discovering there's already some adventures to be had on board the ship. Expect comedy and of course a little romance.
1. Boarding the Enterprise

_Disclaimer: We do not own "Star Trek," but if we did... *mischievous grin*_

_Twinkle's Note: Sparta and I recently went to watch "Star Trek" and fell in love. We don't know too much about "Star Trek," besides what we learned in the movie, but we'll try to get things right. If you have any tips or ideas, we'll be sure to take them into consideration. Don't forget, reviews are extremely appreciated. It might inspire us to write more faster. *hint hint* Also, just to let you know, this was written at "fo' in the mornin'!"_

_Fans of "Magical Affairs": Don't worry! We're still working on that story, too!_

_

* * *

_

Annalee McCoy and her best friend Dawn Walters boarded the Enterprise along with the other new crew members, soon greeted by their new superior Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Dawn couldn't see him too well over the other new recruits, but the girls at the Academy who had been lucky enough to meet him had told her that he was _very_ good looking. Annalee looked down at her short friend and winked, confirming her theory. The girls listened patiently as Captain Kirk made his introductory speech before sending them off to work.

The two girls broke away from the group and headed for their new workplace, the medical bay. "I can't believe we've been friends for quite a few years now and this will be the first time I've ever met your brother," said Dawn, sticking close to Annalee as they navigated through the halls. "I mean he's supposed to be one of the best doctors, right?"

Annalee snorted. "I lived with him for several years. Trust me; you're not missing out on anything." Then she continued, "You'll be meeting him in just a minute, though. I could _personally_ introduce you to him if you like."

Always the shy one, Dawn blushed and shook her head. "I haven't even seen him yet!" She laughed. "Plus, I don't think I need a matchmaker to help me anymore, especially not after that incident where you set me up with Ben. He was nice and all - and he had a really cute butt - but he had such horrid commitment issues!" She shook her head, chuckling.

"Oh, c'mon! My brother needs a lady friend after his evil, wretched wife left him," Annalee said with a wink and a laugh.

"Please," Dawn replied sarcastically, "on a ship with it's fair share of women? I'm sure he can manage. Besides, I'd rather just figure things out on my own, anyway. There are so many cute men on board." She winked as a young guy with curly hair passed by in a hurry.

Annalee shook her head and giggled a little as they finally entered the bay.

As soon as the girls entered the room, Doctor McCoy – or Bones, as the crew referred to him – appeared and wrapped Annalee into a bone-crushing hug. Soon after, he turned and wrapped Dawn in a similar hug.

"Um, hello?" She was blushing when he released her. "You must be Doctor Leonard McCoy." She extended her hand in a more formal greeting, and he shook it. "Ann's told me all about you."

"I hope she's told you good things," he replied with a smile.

"When have I ever said bad things about you, big brother?" Annalee inquired sweetly.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "So, you're the new nurses then?" They both smiled at him, nodding. "Guess I should show you around then."

"Don't make it sound like such a chore," Annalee joked. Bones ruffled his sister's hair, and the three set off on a tour of the girls' new home.


	2. The Tour

"Where should we go first?" Bones wondered aloud, chuckling to himself. "Oh, perhaps engineering?" He didn't let the girls answer as he led them into the elevator and hit the button to go down.

Annalee turned to Dawn and smiled while mouthing the word "Airhead" with a nod directed towards her brother. Dawn tried not to snort and suppressed her giggles. Oblivious, Bones waited patiently for the elevator to hit the bottom floor, and when it did, walked down to where several men were busy tinkering with the ships mechanics.

Bones led the girls to a small group of men who stood laughing, as a man with a distinct Scottish accent told them what sounded to be a vulgar joke involving an alien. Bones chuckled, "Telling your jokes again I see, Scotty."

"No, no," the Scotsman answered, still laughing. "I'm honestly looking for my wrench. I think the little bugger stole it, but I can't find him either."

"Little bugger?" repeated Dawn, not knowing who the engineer was referring to.

Bones rolled his eyes. "His little alien friend."

"Friend?" Scotty laughed. "If it wasn't for him being my only company on that planet..." He trailed off, really seeing the two girls. "Wait, you're new here, aren't ya? Montgomery Scott, Enterprise's chief engineer." With that, he stuck out his hand for the two girls to shake.

Annalee stepped forward and shook his hand, "Annalee McCoy, sister of the weird one over there, and new nurse."

"Um, I'm Dawn Walters," Dawn added, also shaking his hand. "I'm the weird one's sister's best friend and also new nurse."

"Nice to meet you girls, and feel free to call me Scotty. Everyone else does," he explained.

"Why don't you girls look around down here while I talk to Scotty?" suggested Bones, as he turned to his friend to discuss something. With that the girls turned and started to explore the room.

Nervously, Dawn followed Annalee down some random corridors, examining some of the ship's workings. Dawn wasn't that mechanically inclined and didn't really understand all of the loud machinery. "I know the ship's huge and all, but whoa," she whispered, looking at the vast room.

"Yeah it's amazing, and seriously, couldn't my brother have taken us to a more interesting room?" Anna said as she gazed around, "One where we would actually know what we're looking at."

Dawn shrugged. "Saving the best for last, probably." She turned and something on the ground caught her eye. "Oh, I bet that's Scotty's wrench!" She quickly walked over to retrieve what was indeed a wrench, when a short little alien jumped down from above, causing her to let out a small scream.

Anna started to giggle, "Hi, little man."

"Awww, he is _so_ cute, isn't he, Dawn?" Anna asked as she crouched down to look at him better.

"You must be the 'little bugger'," Dawn giggled, crouching down next to Annalee, though still wary. "Scotty's looking for that tool, you know." The alien clutched the wrench to his chest, like he didn't want to let go. "You're so adorable."

"Don't worry, little guy. Why don't you give us the wrench, and we'll tell Scotty we found it laying somewhere?" advised Anna, as she held her out her hand, waiting to see if he would give up the wrench.

Unfortunately, the two heard someone clear their throat behind them. The alien looked up with puppy dog eyes. "Gimme that," Scotty said. However, after seeing the expressions of Dawn and Anna, added, "Please."

The alien hesitantly handed over the wrench before scurrying off, afraid of what would happen once the girls left. Bones stepped up beside Scotty. "Well, c'mon girls, let's continue your tour."

Once in the elevator, Bones asked, "What do you want to see next?"

Dawn shrugged. "How about the bridge?" she suggested, but suddenly turned shy. "Or are new cadets not supposed to go up there? I don't want to bother the captain."

Bones smiled at Dawn. "Don't worry, we can go there if you want. I happen to be very good friends with the captain, so he won't mind."

Bones waited patiently for the elevator to reach the floor, as Anna turned to Dawn and giggled. "Just dying to see the captain, aren't you?" she whispered, so her brother wouldn't hear.

Dawn blushed. "No," she denied. "Okay, maybe. Well, you've heard all the rumors about how... cute he is. Actually, you've seen him!" She saw Bones' eyes flicker over them for a second, and she realized her voice had been growing in volume. She tried to keep her voice hushed. "I'm just curious is all."

"Calm down. If my brother hears you, he might embarrass you in front of Captain Kirk," Anna said laughing.

The elevator stopped soon after that, once they were all out of the elevator, Bones spoke. "Let's go, girls. This way."

The doors to the bridge opened and the three stepped inside. "Hello, Kirk," Bones called to his friend. "Everything's going smoothly, I hope."

"Bones, hey!" Kirk greeted, standing from his captain's chair. He looked at the girls and smiled. "You're two of the new cadets, right? I think I remember seeing you this morning." Dawn shook his hand, but couldn't speak, feeling extremely nervous in front of her new captain.

Anna shook his hand next. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you. I'm Annalee McCoy, and this is Dawn Walters, my best friend and fellow nurse," she said, seeing that Dawn was still having trouble speaking.

Kirk laughed. "Nice to meet the both of you." He turned to Bones. "So, this is your sister, huh? I think I can see the family resemblance. Maybe if I squint and turn my head to the side," he joked, but Bones rolled his eyes. "No, no. You can tell you're related. I can see the sibling rivalry between you."

Anna snorted, and whispered, "I still say I'm adopted." Her comment went unnoticed by everyone except Dawn, who still looked slightly nervous.

"Chekov, Sulu, come over here!" Kirk yelled to two men, who looked to be arguing about something.

"This our pilot Sulu and our navigator Chekov, whose also the youngest member of our crew," Kirk introduced. Chekov had a slight blush, and the girls had to admit he was adorable. Dawn managed a meek "hello" in return.

"Of course, there's usually several more crew members on the bridge, but they're at lunch right now." Kirk waved his hand at the view from the bridge, which Dawn found breathtaking, especially since she'd never been in space before. "Not much going on at the moment."

"It's beautiful," both girls said at the same time, earning a few laughs from the crew.

Bones shook his head with a chuckle. "I think you two have been around each other too long."

Sulu's stomach growled loudly, and he looked sheepish. Bones laughed, "Maybe it's time to show you girls to the cafeteria, so the captain can get back to work." Kirk nodded and went back to his chair. "Care to join us, Sulu? Chekov?"

"Not this time," Chekov said, declining. He had a thick Russian accent, which only cemented his adorableness in the girls' minds. Sulu, however, nodded and followed them out of the bridge.

While Bones led the girls to the cafeteria, he and Sulu discussed the latest conflict with a nearby planet. Annalee looked over at Dawn with a big smile and whispered, "So, was he everything you had expected him to be?"

"I don't really know what I expected," Dawn replied earnestly, but then broke out into a huge grin, "but he definitely was dashing."

Bones and Sulu glanced back at the girls, and Anna giggled. "Well, I hope you can bring yourself to talk to him next time you see him."

"Ugh, why am I so freaking shy?" groaned Dawn. She nervously fiddled with her bracelet, while watching Anna to see if she had an answer. Sighing, she added, "What am I supposed to do if he ever needs medical attention?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to help him if he's hurt," Anna responded. "I mean, didn't you help Ben that one time he got hurt before you two started dating?"

Dawn nodded in agreement. "We both know I'm an adequate nurse, but I'll be a nervous wreck trying to talk to him."

"You'll warm up to him eventually," Anna said as they reached the cafeteria, which was full of people. "Holy crap! Is that girl over there green?" She pointed at a girl with green skin and red hair.

Dawn tried not to laugh, as the green girl turned to look at them, glaring slightly. Bones, however, was chuckling slightly when he stated that he'd better head back to the medical bay. "I'll go with you," commented Dawn. "I'm not that hungry right now."

"Gee, thanks, guys. Leave me to eat with the green girl who now looks like she wants to kill me," Anna said, still laughing about what had just happened.

"I'll sit with you," Sulu offered, and Anna smiled gratefully. They headed over to get trays as Dawn and Bones left to return to the medical bay.


	3. An Emergency

When Dawn and Bones had returned to the medical bay, he showed her where all of the supplies were. One of the other nurses was restocking certain medications and shots that they had picked up when the new cadets had boarded. He introduced her to Dawn, but soon a cadet she'd seen down in engineering ran in and she'd forgotten most of the stuff she'd just heard.

He was also a new recruit, such as she, and he looked extremely panicked. Wondering if this was a real emergency, Dawn felt herself freeze. "What's the matter?" Bones asked, suddenly transforming into the very respectable doctor he was known to be. "Was there an incident?"

"Yes," the cadet replied frantically, "one of the others had quite a tumble. His leg's broken, so Scotty was afraid to move him."

Immediately, Bones grabbed one of the emergency kits and jogged out of the room. The cadet stumbled after, but cast an inquisitive look at Dawn before the bay doors closed. "Oh," Dawn muttered, understanding what the look was for. She, too, headed to the elevator, just catching it in time before it's doors closed.

Bones nodded at her. "Don't be nervous," he remarked, sensing that she was antsy.

"It's just my first real emergency," she said quietly.

The engineering cadet, shocked, looked up at Bones. "You're going to let a newbie patch up my friend?" he asked incredulously.

Dawn felt offended. "I'm a good nurse," she defended. "I've just never been in a situation like this."

"Just don't screw up."

Even more anxious than before, Dawn's gaze went to the floor as she fiddled with her bracelet. "Relax," whispered Bones. "You'll do fine."

But she didn't do fine. The elevator opened and they could see the injured engineer laying up ahead. Scotty and several others surrounded him, trying to keep him conscious. She made it over to him, following behind Bones, and stared down at the patient. His leg was definitely broken and he had a nasty cut on his forehead, which was bleeding profusely.

"Where did he fall from?" Bones asked curiously. Scotty signaled grimly to a platform set up above them.

The man moaned, exposing a bloody mouth missing one or two teeth now, and Dawn felt the rest of her nerves dwindle away. Her knees were shaking as she watched Bones begin working. She inched backwards, the smell of blood making her sick. She had to get away, move farther. Her small steps didn't seem to be getting her far, but then her back hit a wall.

It was the elevator. Numbly, she hit the button, opening it. No one was paying attention to her. Bones was an excellent doctor; he wouldn't need her help. She slid into the elevator, and that's when she heard Bones' voice.

"Dawn, can you call the medical bay? We need to transport him up there, so I can properly treat him." She nodded, though he couldn't see her. "Dawn?" He looked behind him to where she had previously been standing, but instead saw her sticking to the wall inside the elevator, her hand on the button. He silently turned back to the patient. She shut her eyes, feeling ashamed as her fingers pressed the button and the elevator doors closed. Sinking to the floor, she pulled her knees to her chest and tried to steady her breathing.

She didn't know which floor the elevator had stopped on and really didn't care. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, or move for that matter. Her body was trembling. How could she break down like that? Some nurse she was. She wasn't fit to work on the Enterprise. She should have gone to work at some regular hospital, where she just helped people heal, after their serious injuries had already been taken care of.

"Are you okay?" Dawn looked up at the sound of a familiar Russian accent. The navigator Chekov was staring down at her concerned. He was several years younger than her, but she'd bet he wouldn't freak out seeing an injury like she had. Actually, he'd probably already seen some from working on the Enterprise.

Standing shakily, she nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm fine." She realized that she was just outside of the bridge, and she could see both the captain and a dark-skinned woman not too far behind the young Russian.

"What's the matter?" the dark-skinned woman asked. Dawn kept quiet, not wanting to reveal her shameful actions.

Kirk took a step forward. "Chekov, please help Cadet Walters out of the elevator," he ordered, and Chekov carefully held Dawn's arm as she staggered into the bridge. "Lieutenant Uhura, please go inform Bones where his nurse is. I'm sure he has someone else to help him for the time being."

The lieutenant left with a simple, "Yes, Captain."

Chekov led Dawn to an unoccupied chair. "What happened, Cadet?" Kirk inquired, coming to sit beside her.

"I've never really seen a person that badly injured," she admitted meekly, "or any real serious injury." She couldn't bring herself to look directly at him, so instead played with her bracelet. She was still feeling very antsy.

"Calm down," soothed Kirk, sensing her nervousness. "I heard it wasn't exactly a pretty sight."

"But it's my _job_ to deal with injuries like that," she argued. "What if I can never get used to the sight of things like that?"

Kirk chuckled. "Well, I hope you won't have to. I'd like to keep everyone out of harm's way."

"Ugh," Dawn sighed, aggravated. "Maybe I'm not fit to serve on the Enterprise."

"If I ever hear you say something like that again," he replied seriously, "you _won't_ be on the Enterprise anymore."

She finally looked up at her captain and suddenly lost her voice as she stared into his eyes. His stern look had turned into a brilliant smile. If it wasn't for someone else entering the bridge, she'd probably have made herself look more like a fool.

"I think you should head back to the medical bay now," Kirk said. Still unable to really speak, she nodded and went to the elevator, passing the returning Lieutenant Uhura on her way. "And Dawn?" Kirk called, making her turn around before finally entering the elevator. "You wouldn't be on the Enterprise if you were unfit to work here." He smiled once again, and she found herself doing the same when the elevator doors closed.

Bones was busy when she re-entered the medical bay. The nurse who had been stocking the medicine earlier was helping him. Nervously, Dawn approached the patient. He was now heavily medicated and bandaged. The leg had been straightened, too.

"Need any help?" she asked, coming up beside Bones.

He didn't look up from his work. "You can help clean up, if you'd like." She was glad he didn't seem angry with her, but also glad that he wasn't going to ask if she was okay and worry about her. Her hands were still shaking slightly. Without another word, she set off to work, cleaning up the supplies that had been used and returning the medical bay back to order.


	4. Back to the Bridge

"Thank you for your assistance," Bones said, once everything had been returned to order. The patient was sleeping soundly and would be confined to the confines of the medical bay for three days, something he had been unhappy to hear about before drifting to sleep.

Dawn scoffed. "Yes, I'm sure my mental breakdown was very helpful." She'd calmed down greatly while helping to clean up, now able to laugh about the whole thing. She sat down next to Bones, sighing.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You think you're the first nurse I've had to freak out?" he laughed. Staring at her, he could see that she was earnestly awaiting his answer. She felt like she was the only one, making such a big fool out of herself. He smiled. "Hardly. Many nurses come out of the academy without actually having witnessed a real emergency.

"Anna has," she countered.

Bones laughed again. "Yes, but if I remember right, she always had a way of finding trouble, whether or not it was hers."

Dawn leaned back against the wall, staring at the patient across from them. "So, how often do you have random emergencies like that?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, this is the Enterprise," he replied. It only confirmed her worries. "Don't worry, though. I'm sure you'll do fine next time."

"But someone could have died _this_ time."

Bones gave her a stern look. "But they didn't."

"But they could have," she argued.

"I'm a perfectly capable doctor in my own right and don't always need a nurse," he growled, annoyed with her. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Just try to relax, okay? I doubt someone else will come barging through those doors before our shifts are over today." Just as soon as the words were out of his mouth, the medical bay's doors slid open and a flustered Anna ran inside.

"Who is that oddly gorgeous man with the pointy ears?!" Anna yelled as she slid to a stop before Dawn and Bones, completely oblivious to the patient sleeping on the bed.

"Pointed ears?" giggled Dawn, unable to help herself. Most of her laughter was due to the expression on Anna's face. "There's a man with pointed ears on board?"

"Yes! He's one of the most gorgeous things I've ever seen," Anna exclaimed, as she took a breath finally calming down a bit.

"Please, tell me you're not talking about the pointy-eared bastard I'm afraid you're talking about," Bones huffed, looking sternly at his younger sister.

"I don't know. Is the one you're afraid I'm talking about tall, utterly handsome, and kind of stoic," Anna inquired as she gazed off, daydreaming a bit.

Bones crossed his arms. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, Anna, but I'm straight. I was married once, remember? I don't really find any of the men here _utterly handsome_."

Anna rolled her eyes, "I know, but, wow, I never thought someone with pointy ears could be so... so nice looking. So just humor me and tell me his name."

"Fine, it's Commander Spock," he growled. "He's Kirk's First Officer."

"Thank you, and what's with the hatred toward him?" Anna asked.

Bones shrugged, "I just don't like him, is all." He glared at his sister and pointed a finger at her warningly. "And you better watch it. I don't want to find you getting to... friendly with that hobgoblin."

"Hobgoblin," Anna repeated, breaking down into a fit of giggles. "I love you big brother."

He smiled, replying with a simple, "You, too." Another nurse entered the medical bay. "Dawn, I think you're free to end your shift now. I'll see you two at dinner, okay?"

"Bye, Bones," Dawn grinned, secretly glad to be leaving the medical bay for the day.

"Bye, bro, and thanks for telling me Spock's name!" Anna said with a huge grin as she turned towards Dawn, ready to leave.

"Yeah, yeah," Bones muttered, heading to his office to do some paperwork. Dawn sighed exasperatedly when the medical bay doors closed behind them, which definitely caught Anna's attention.

"What happened today? You seemed oddly eager to get out of there," Anna stated, concerned. The two headed off down the hall, silently deciding to just take a walk around the ship.

"I freaked out," she groaned. "My first real emergency and I freaked out. I'm not really sure why, but I think it was the blood gushing out of his wound." She rolled her eyes. "Have you ever heard of a squeamish nurse?" Her laugh was shaky.

"Don't worry about it. We all get a little squeamish at times. I think my brother even freaked out once or twice when he first started," Anna said, but then added, "Don't ask him about it, though; he'd deny it in a heartbeat."

The thought of a freaked-out Bones was both comforting and humorous. Dawn giggled. "Okay, okay. Thanks," she said, smiling. Her smile turned into a smirk. "So, you met the infamous Commander Spock, then? I've heard of him, but haven't seen him."

"Yep, I was eating lunch with Sulu when I saw him," Anna replied. "I think I actually may have spaced on Sulu for a few minutes while I stared at Spock."

"Poor Sulu." Dawn shook her head. "You do make a terrible conservationist when a cute guy is in the room."

"Yeah, though, I must admit Sulu isn't too bad either," Anna said with a giggle. "Oh, speaking of cute guys, have you seen the captain anymore today?"

Grinning, she answered, "I have, actually." Her brows furrowed. "But not under the best circumstances."

"Oh, please, I think any chance to see him would be quite nice," Anna countered with a wide grin as she wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.

"Yeah," admitted Dawn, "and I actually managed to talk to him... until I looked at him." She sighed. "Why is he so damn handsome?!"

"There is just something about the men on the Enterprise," Anna said. " I mean there's Kirk, Spock, Sulu, and even that young Chevok is quite the cutie."

"There should be a rule against putting so many good-looking men on one ship," Dawn laughed. "It's could turn out to be extremely distracting."

"Yeah, let's just hope we don't stare and drool on them if they need medical attention," Anna giggled.

Dawn joked, "Great, one more thing for me to worry about." The doors to the elevator opened, and Dawn secretly wondered how long they'd been aimlessly walking around the halls before coming back to this point. They entered it and Anna closed her eyes, making Dawn laugh. She'd done this with elevators on several occasions. Blindly, Anna pushed a button, picking a random floor for them to go to.

Anna opened her eyes and smiled at Dawn. "Watch us end up back at the medical bay," she said with a laugh.

"It'd be better than the doors opening and seeing that one couple from the academy again," chuckled Dawn. "Way too much groping being done in an open hallway, if you had asked me. Besides, they didn't even stop when we walked by!"

"That's young love for ya," Anna replied as she pretended to throw up.

Dawn rolled her eyes as the elevator doors opened again. "No, those were just some overly active hormones."

"Excuse me?" someone asked, confused with her statement. Dawn looked at the speaker, the dark-skinned lieutenant from earlier. The girls had found themselves on the bridge again, and both the lieutenant and Anna's gorgeous, pointy-eared man were staring at her in confusion. A blush flared onto her cheeks.

"Sorry, just reminiscing on our days at the academy," Anna said with a smile, seeing that her friend was embarrassed.

Kirk stood from his chair, turning to the visitors. "Hello, again," he greeted. He showed off that charming smile. "Cadet Walters, this is the third time you've been here today. Is there something I can do for you this time?"

Dawn shook her head, a small smile creeping on her face, where the blush was still apparent. A small "no" barely made it passed her lips.

Anna giggled lightly beside Dawn, but tried to stop before she embarrassed her friend. "I guess we just can't get enough of the bridge, sir," Anna said, holding back another giggle.

"Well, have a seat," offered Kirk. "We're not that busy, so company is welcome." The girls sat beside each other in two of the empty seats, placing Anna next to Sulu.

Anna smiled at Sulu. "Hey, thanks again for sitting with me at lunch," she said. She looked at Dawn, noticing her sneaking glances at the captain, and again had to fight to hold back her giggles.

"No problem," the pilot replied happily. He looked forward at the vast expanse of space. "You know, dinner is going to start soon..." He looked back at her, hopeful.

Anna grinned. "Would you like to sit with me again? I'll try not to space out any this time."

"Promise?" laughed Sulu. "I'd love to sit with you again."

Dawn turned her head, hearing the cheesy comment. She saw young Chekov roll his eyes as he worked with the controls, making her giggle.

"Yeah, promise," Anne replied with a smile as she turned to Dawn. "And just what are you giggling about?" she asked raising her eyebrow at her friend.

Both the pilot and navigator also looked at her, waiting for her answer. Sulu wore an expression of confusion, and she had to stop from giggling again. "Nothing," said Dawn, trying to compose herself.

"Ahh, I thought maybe someone," Anna raised her eyebrows and quickly glanced at Kirk, "did something cute." she finished with a laugh.

"No," choked Dawn, wishing Anna had kept her mouth shut. Sulu and Chekov were now listening more intently to their conversation than she would have liked.

Anna started giggling, "Okay, just wondering." She tried to act innocent, so the boys would turn their interest to something else. Kirk provided the necessary distraction.

"I believe it's dinner time, now," the captain announced to the bridge. "Will you be joining us?" His gaze was fixed on Dawn and Anna inquisitively.

"You know it!" Anna said, enthusiastically jumping up. Everyone else got up, and they all left together as one or two other crew members returned from their break, so that the bridge would not be empty.


End file.
